Douleur
by Shouhaips
Summary: Tout peut basculer, dans le bon, ou le mauvais sens ...


**Note de Mwa :** C'est ma toute première fic publiée. Je suis …émue ? Non, angoissée !! MDR, j'ai le chic pour être bizarre … Bref, c'est une histoire sur B/F. Aucune relation sexuelle décrite ou quoi que se soit.

Bref, bonne lecture !

**B-**

Peu à peu j'émerge dans la lumière.

J'ai froid …

D'où je viens ? Je n'en sais rien.

Quel jour sommes nous ? Je n'en sais rien.

Qui je suis ? …

De quoi je me souviens ?

**« **_Elle est dans ce que l'on peut communément appelé un coma de stade III. On a dû la placer ou respirateur artificiel, mais … _**»**

Oui, je me souvient du désespoir de ma famille, mon entourage … Je l'entendais, je le sentais. Il imprégnait la pièce, il m'étouffait …

**« **_- Docteur, est-ce que … est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?_

_- Pour être franc avec vous mademoiselle, il y a très peu de chance qu'elle se réveille un jour … Elle ne peux respirer seule, et elle ne répond plus au stimuli… _**»**

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais … c'était impossible. Je n'y arrivais pas …

J'essaye de bouger, mais mon corps me fais trop mal …

**« **_- On devais se marier demain … _

_- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, sincèrement désolé. _**»**

Quel jour était-ce ?

Quel jour sommes nous ?

**«** _- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous la garder sous respirateur artificiel soit …._

_- Soit je la tue ? _**»**

Ces paroles m'avaient transpercées le cœur … Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour souffrir ? N'ais-je pas assez souffert ?

**«** _Non, jamais je ne pourrais la tuer. Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Je l'aime … _**»**

Moi aussi mon amour je t'aime …

Mais c'est trop dur de ne pas savoir si tu m'aimes toujours maintenant …

Combien de temps c'est écoulé ? M'aimes-tu toujours ?

Suis-je toujours la même à tes yeux ?

Non, je ne veux pas savoir. C'est trop dur …

J'ai froid …

**F-**

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée. Cette journée maudite …

J'était sous la douche quand le téléphone avait sonner. Mais je n'ai pas répondu.

J'aurais peut-être dû ?

Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis inquiété de son absence.

Peut-être trop tard ?

Trop inquiète pour attendre j'ai remarqué un message vocal. Je l'ai écouté, et ma vie à basculée …

_**«**__ Chérie, c'est moi. J'arrive bientôt la maison j'ai dû faire un détour, Alex voulait me voir, un truc à régler pour demain. En rentrant, je te prépare un bon truc à dîner, d'accord ? Je doit raccrocher mon cœur. Je t'ai… Bruit d'accident Tut … Tut … __**»**_

Puis, ils mon appelé, me demandant de venir.

Je le sentais. Tout venait de basculer dans l'horreur.

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur de javel qui régnait dans cet univers blanc. Pourtant mon cœur, lui plongeait dans les ténèbres

**« **_Elle est dans ce que l'on peut communément appelé un coma de stade III. On a dû la placer ou respirateur artificiel, mais … _**»**

Elle semblait endormis, tranquille, reposée …

Pourtant mon cœur me disait qu'elle n'était pas tranquille …

**« **_- Docteur, est-ce que … est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?_

_- Pour être franc avec vous mademoiselle, il y a très peu de chance qu'elle se réveille un jour … _**»**

Je venais de basculer dans l'horreur.

**«** _- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous la garder sous respirateur artificiel soit …._

_- Soit je la tue ? _**»**

Ma respiration se bloquait … mon cœur tapait si fort que mon sang bouillonnait. Je me consumais à petit feu …

**«** _Non, jamais je ne pourrais la tuer. Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Je l'aime … _**»**

Non, je ne veux pas t'oublier …

**B-**

Je sentait une agitation autour de moi …

Que ce passait-il ?

_« - Madame ? Ouvrez les yeux si vous m'entendez. »_

Cette voix semble à la fois si proche, et si lointaine …Où suis-je ?

… Je me souviens de l'accident. Horrible.

Les gens freinaient brutalement et … J'ai percuter le camion…

_« Madame ? Je suis le docteur Morez. Ouvrez les yeux s'il vous plait. »_

Difficilement j'ouvre les yeux.

Mais ils me brûlent. La lumière est trop forte pour moi. Je préfère les ténèbres, on ne ressent rien en bas. Ni douleurs, ni souffrances. Ni bonheurs …

On me supplie d'ouvrir les yeux …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je ouvrir les yeux ?

Je ne sais rien, je ne suis rien …

_« Ses paupières ont bougées docteur. Elle est réveillée … »_

Non, je ne veux pas me réveillée… J'ai mal, si vous saviez combien j'ai mal …

Pourtant, je veux savoir …

J'ouvre légèrement ma bouche et parvint à prononcer quelques mots …

_« - Que … Depuis quand ?_

_- Docteur !! Elle à parlée !_

_- J'ai entendue Laverne … Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? »_

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Je veux pouvoir replonger sans que rien ne me manque …

_« Mademoiselle, vous êtes dans le coma depuis 6 mois. »_

6 mois …

6 mois …

J'ouvre les yeux, et je sais qu'elle est là, pour moi. Je la sens, elle m'attends …

**F-**

6 mois…

Cela fait 6 long mois que mon cœur s'est brisé …

6 mois qu'elle dors, et elle ne se réveillera probablement pas …

Nos amis … Mes amis, on essayer de me faire sortir, de reprendre goût à la vie mais … sans elle, ça n'en vaux pas la peine …

Le téléphone sonne.

Je décroche, sans savoir que ma vie est à l'autre bout du fil ….

_« - Mademoiselle Lehane ? Ici, l'hôpital de Sunnydale. Votre amie s'est réveillée … »_

Mon cœur bondit, et les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Maintenant je peux respirer …

Sans savoir comment, je suis devant sa chambre.

J'entre, et son parfum m'envahit.

Il recouvre l'odeur de javel, faisant naître un sourire sur mon visage.

La lumière, auparavant si terne, éclaire d'une lumière dorée l'espace impersonnel.

Je m'approche d'elle, craignant quelque chose que je ne peux définir.

Elle est là, les yeux clos, mais elle sent ma présence, comme je sens la sienne.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent, et je ne peux m'empêcher …

_« Buffy, veux tu m'épouser ? »_

Et dans son regard, je n'y vois que de l'amour, et du soulagement…


End file.
